Liebe
by Lavaaaza
Summary: OneShot über Jess und Rory....Hatte gerade meine dreckische Phase Freue mich über Kritik und Lob


Die Sonne strahlte auf das Wasser und spiegelte sich wider. Die Bäume an dem Ufer standen bewegungslos da. Kein Wind, noch nicht mal ein Lüftchen wehte. Alles war ruhig und friedlich. Die Vögel zwitscherten ihr Lied und die Bienen summten herum.

Sie lagen beiden auf den Rücken unter der Weide und sahen sich den Himmel an. Sie überlegten, welche Formen die Wolken hatten. Meistens waren sie verschiedener Meinungen.

Sie lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust und malte mit ihren Finger kleine Kreise auf seinen Bauch. Er streichelte mit seiner Hand durch ihr braunes Haar. So liebten sie es. Einfach nur rumliegen und sich ganz nah sein. Hätten sie schon früher gewusst, was sie füreinander empfinden, hätten sie früher sich ihre Liebe gestanden. Aber so dauerte es ein Jahr, bis er endlich den ersten Schritt wagte. Seitdem waren sie unzertrennlich und genossen jede Minute miteinander. Sie hörte auf mit den Kreise zeichnen und blickte auf. „Warum hörst du auf? Das war schön", fragte er sie. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Blau traf auf braun. Die Welt wurde für sie nur Nebensache. Es gab nur noch sie und ihn. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" Sie lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück. Das liebte sie am meisten an ihn. Sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln. Es war einfach nur süß und verschmitzt und jedes Mal flogen in ihrem Bauch tausend Schmetterlinge und ihre Knie gaben nach. Zum Glück lagen sie, sonst wäre sie gefallen. „Ich liebe dich auch." Er setzte sich aufrecht gegen den Stamm hin. Ihr Kopf rutschte von seinem Bauch herunter und sie setzte sich auf. Sie beugte sich zu ihm. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und schon wieder zuckten durch ihren gesamten Körper Blitze. Eine kleine Berührung löste bei ihr schon eine Gänsehaut aus. Soviel Leidenschaft und Liebe lag in dem Kuss. Sie intensivte den Kuss, indem sie sich auf seinen Schoss setzte und ihre beiden Hände um seinen Hals schlang. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken rauf und runter. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter. Langsam setzte sie ihre Zunge an seinen Mund und wollte Einlass. Er gewährte ihr den Einlass und kam mit seiner Zunge entgegen. Ein heißer Kampf der Zungen entbrannte. Doch mussten sie sich kurz lösen um Luft zuholen. „Wow", kam es aus ihrem Mund. „Danke schön." Er grinste sie wieder leicht an. „Du hast wohl ein rieses, großes Ego um so von dir überzeugt zu sein oder?" Er beantwortete die Frage nicht, sondern küsste sie. Langsam fuhren seine Hände zu ihrem Becken und ihre Taille. Seine Finger umfassten das Ende ihres Topes und zogen es langsam hoch. Sie unterbrach den Kuss und sah ihn entgeistert an. „ Nicht hier Jess. Hier könnte uns jeder sehen." „Das hat dich aber auch nicht gestört gehabt, als wir es auf der Toilette in dem Restaurant getan hatten." Er zog sie zu einem weiteren Kuss ran und zog ihr Top wieder hoch, nachdem Rory es wieder runtergestrichen hatte. Er streifte es ihr über den Kopf und schmiss es ein bisschen von sich weg. Er hob sie hoch und legte sie auf den Boden, so dass er auf ihr lag. Er bedeckte erst ihr Dekolletee, dann ihren Brustansatz mit Küssen. Ein leichtes Stöhnen kam von ihr. Er ging langsam nach unten und kam bei ihrer Hose an. Doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, spürte er ihre Hände an seinem Hemdkragen und ließ sich von ihr nach oben ziehen. „Nicht so schnell." Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und brachte wieder ihre Zunge mit ins Spiel. Er legte sich leicht auf sie und schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Sie ließen voneinander los und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung. Er hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt. Sie ließ sich auf sein Becken nieder. Mit ihren Fingern umfasste sie sein Hemd und zog es nach oben und streifte es ihm über den Kopf. Nun sah sie wieder seinen wunderbaren, durchtrainierten Körper. Sie knapperte zuerst leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen, bis sie seine Wange und seine Nasenspitze küsste. Danach hauchte sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie weiter nach untern wanderte. Sie liebkoste seine Brustwarzen, wobei ihm ein leichtes Seufzen aus seinem Mund entfloh. Sie lächelte leicht. Er sah es zwar nicht, doch merkte er den kurzen Atemzug auf seiner Brust. Er genoss es richtig und ließ sich einfach fallen. Ihre Küsse wanderten immer weiter nach unten. Sie wollte jeden Körperfleck mit ihren Küssen bedecken. Wollte keine Stelle auslassen. Sie kam zum Hosenanfang. Sie blickte kurz auf und sah ihn. „Soll ich weiter machen", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln und einem verführerischen Unterton. Er blickte auf und sah sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. Sie öffnet zuerst den einen Knopf, dann den zweiten und dann den Reißverschluss. Er hob sein Becken, damit sie ihm die Hose ausziehen konnte. Nun lag er nur noch in Boxershort und Socken auf der Wiese. Er drehte den Spieß wieder um und bugsierte Rory wieder auf den Rücken und zog ihr die Hose aus. Er küsste die Innenseite ihres Schenkels und ging weiter zu ihrem Knie und dann zu ihren langen Beinen. Als er bei ihren Füßen ankam, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen um sie kurz zu kitzeln. Von Rory kam nur ein kleines Lachen und ein „Hör auf damit". Er widmete sich dann wieder der Sache. Er küsste wieder die Innenseite ihres Schenkels und ging weiter zu dem heiligen Dreieck. Er küsste durch den Slip ihre Schamlippen und ihren Kitzler. Er entlockte ihr damit ein langes Stöhnen. Er wanderte wieder über ihren Bauch, zu ihren Brüsten und dann zu ihrem Gesicht, wo er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Ich will dich jetzt spüren, Jess", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Er lächelte sie an und zog ihr den BH und ihren Slip aus. Nun lag sie völlig nackt auf der Wiese. Er betrachtete sie. Sie merkte seinen Blick und wurde rot um die Wangen. Er liebte es einfach an ihr. Egal in was für einer Situation, sie wurde immer leicht verlegen. Sie zog ihm seine Boxershort aus und wartete sehnsüchtig auf ihn. Doch er ließ sich noch Zeit. Er liebkoste ihre Brustwarzen, die vor Erregung standen. Jeder Kuss wurde von ihr mit einem leichten Stöhnen belohnt. „Jess", keuchte sie hervor, „bitte." Sie wollte ihn. Ihr Verlangen war groß. Ihr Begehren unersättlich. Sie wollte endlich den Mann in sich spüren, den sie liebte. Doch er ließ sich immer noch Zeit. Er wollte sie noch ein wenig zappeln lassen. Stattdessen verschwand er zwischen ihren Schenkeln und spielte mit seiner Zunge. Ihr Atem ging schneller und es wurde langsam zu einem Keuchen. Jess wurde weiter animiert und machte schneller. Immer wieder keuchte sie hervor „Jess, ich will dich jetzt". Doch er spielte immer noch weiter. Sie bäumte sich auf, drückte ihren Rücken durch und schrie ihre Lust heraus. Benebelt und fertig lag sie einige Minute ruhig auf den Boden. Ihr Atem ging schnell, wurde aber immer normaler. Jess lag zwischen ihren Schenkeln und streichelte mit seinen Fingern ihre Innenseite. „Jess bitte", kam es von ihr. Sie wollte ihn endlich. Wollte ihn endlich spüren. Und er wollte auch. Bei seinem Eindringen stieß sie einen kleinen Schrei aus. Er lächelte nur. Sie nahm seinen Rhythmus an und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, damit er noch tiefer in ihr Eindringen konnte. Er wurde immer schneller. Ihr Atem immer schneller, fast ein Keuchen. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seinen Rücken. Versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Sie führte ihre Hand zu seinem Haar und wuschelte dort herum. Sie liebte es. Er regte sich dann immer so auf. Dann wurden seine Wangen und sein Gesicht immer rot und seine Adern auf der Stirn pochte immer auf. „Ich liebe dich", keuchte er hervor. „Ich dich auch." Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. Sie konnte es bald nicht mehr aushalten. Ihr Gribbeln im Bauch und im ganzen Körper wuchs enorm an. Sie wusste, dass sie bald wieder kommen würde. Und sie merkte, dass Jess auch nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Ihr Keuchen wurde immer schneller. Ihr Herz hörte nicht auf zu pochen. „Ich kann nicht es nicht mehr anhalten", keuchte er ihr noch ins Ohr, bevor er seine Arschbacken zusammen kniff und ein leises Stöhnen aus seinem Mund kam. Zur gleichen Zeit drückte Rory ihren Rücken durch und ließ ihrer Lust freien Lauf. Ihr war es egal ob sie jemand hören oder sehen konnte. Für sie zählte nur der jetzige Moment. Keuchend und außer Atem lag er auf ihr. Beide sahen sich an und lächelten. Für sie war die Welt perfekt. Sie hatten jeweils ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden und würden ihn nie wieder verlassen.


End file.
